fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 242
編 生かすか殺すか |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Ikasu ka Korosu ka |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - To Let Live or Die |Adapted=Chapter 373 |Air Date=July 18, 2015 |Episode=242 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song=FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2=Chapter 374 }} Tartaros Arc: Kill or Let Live is the 242nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 67th episode of the 2014 series. With Zeref suddenly appearing in front of him, Natsu listens to the Dark Mage's mysterious speech about Igneel and E.N.D., being left confused as Zeref disappears once more. At the same time, Fairy Tail Mages jump into the hole created by Erza, commencing their attack. Soon, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla find out that Face will be activated in 41 minutes, however, Franmalth and Keyes stand in their way. Wendy and Carla manage to escape the HQ, while Lucy, Happy and now Natsu as well stand against Franmalth and his stolen souls. Summary In the time-frozen hallway, Zeref appears behind Natsu, commenting that he had expected him to come this far. Zeref states that Tartaros is Zeref's bookshelf, the town where his books live. He further explains that even though the guild was formed by the Demons, he didn't build it, but rather Master E.N.D. Natsu recalls E.N.D. as the Demon Igneel tried to kill, with Zeref saying that he couldn't and that it was a mistake. This enrages Natsu who exclaims that he will take Igneel's place to kill the Demon and extends his sword to Zeref. As the sword passes him, the blade is burnt, leaving only the hilt. Once again, Zeref reminds Natsu that Igneel couldn't kill E.N.D. and that E.N.D. is the strongest Demon he had ever created. Zeref further warns Natsu, claiming that the Fire Dragon Slayer will be forced to be confronted with a choice, whether to let him live or die. Zeref proceeds to leave, saying that it would spoil the fun if he appeared in front of Tartaros, wondering if it is Natsu or E.N.D. that will reach him next time. Time resumes as Natsu ponders on his words. Meanwhile, Erza gives chase to Kyôka through the hole she made to the underside of the cube. She is manipulated by gravity and lands on the underside where she is greeted by members of Fairy Tail. Realizing that Elfman is safe, they proceed to enter the hole, however, Erza is suddenly grabbed by Kyôka, who uses her extended, talon-like fingers to swing Erza around and smash her into the ground, becoming rather fond of her. Erza screams for Lucy and the others to stop Face as its seal has been undone. Inside the labs, Lisanna finds Mirajane safe when Seilah suddenly appears. Lisanna warns her sister that the Demon has the ability to manipulate an opponent's body. Mirajane steps in front of Lisanna as Seilah confesses that she is the one that ordered Elfman to blow up the guild. Angered, Mirajane looks at Seilah intensely. In the control room, Franmalth calculates Face's location, surprised that there are multiple locations. He hides when Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla enter the room. They discover that Face's seal has been removed and the weapon activated. Behind the scenes, Franmalth compliments Ezel for his fast actions. The group then realizes that Face is going to be launched in 41 minutes. Before they can head out to stop this, they encounter Keyes, with Franmalth stepping out as well. Lucy summons Taurus and Aries, leaving them to distract the Demons so that they can escape. The Spirits combine their powers to cast Wool Typhoon, sending a huge cloud of wool into the room. Outside, in the hallway, Keyes suddenly appears in front of escaping Lucy and Wendy once more, having seemingly teleported into their path. Being carried by Happy and Carla, both Wendy and Lucy intend to fly past him when Gray suddenly appears and punches Keyes from behind, allowing his friends to get through. Gray watches as Keyes reforms in front of him, his earlier punch being completely ineffective. Eyeing Gray, Keyes utters Silver's name, greatly confusing the Ice Make Mage. Further down the hallway, Lucy and Wendy are again stopped by Franmalth, who intercepts them and uses Aries' wool attacks to try and halt their escape. Screaming for Wendy to continue on, Lucy watches as she flies through the open window, with Franmalth failing to catch her as Natsu appears and attacks him. Angrily, Natsu turns on Franmalth and engages him in a fight, but before he lands his first attack, Franmalth turns his body into Taurus'. Lucy then realizes that the Demon has absorbed both of her Spirits and is now using their powers. Moving to attack anyway, Natsu is forced to pause when Franmalth changes his face to Aries', distracting the Dragon Slayer and putting Natsu at a disadvantage when he hesitates to attack. Using the same technique, Franmalth pulls forward Taurus' face, though Natsu disregards it and attacks anyway, apologizing later on. Thrown backwards from Natsu's attack, the now angered Franmalth stands again, stating that he will show the group his strongest Revolution. As the Demon begins powering up and changing, Lucy, Natsu and Happy all stand in horror and disbelief at how Franmalth can be in possession of that soul. Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla fly to Face's location as there are only 34 minutes remaining until its activation. Characters in Order of appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes (started) *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * **Immobilization Magic * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Ram, Aries * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * | Wōtā}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Ēra}} * * ** Curses used *Absorption Curse Spells used * * |Reboryūshon}} * |Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)}} * Armor used *Piercing Armor Weapons used * *Labrys *Khakkhara Abilities used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Ram Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, when Porlyusica reminds them of the blood of those who have the magical Barrier Particles, Makarov asks her to take care of them and she replies that it is her job, whereas in the manga she reminded them only. *In the manga, When Mirajane met Lisanna she asked her why she is in animal soul and she replies that she needed something in the place of her clothes while Mira didn't ask her that in the anime. *During Franmalth's Revolution to Aries in the anime, he extended his arm to catch Wendy, it chased her along until it was fired by Natsu while in the manga, Natsu fired it as soon as he extended it. Navigation